Enough Depressing Thoughts
by Cirque Du Love
Summary: Sasuke and Kaori had once been friends. But after the Uchiha clan slaughter, Sasuke became distant, and after months of trying to gain his attention, Kaori gave up, and accepted that he no longer wanted her around. Kaori pressed on with her life as a ninja, but not without glancing over her shoulder every so often, just to see if he were there, waiting for her. He never was.
1. Blood on My Hand

Enough Depressing Thoughts

A tall girl with straight brown cuticles that fell down to her waist, and bright green colored eyes, sat perched on the railing of the roof of her house, gazing down at the civilians shuffling about under her. Her eyes were narrowed, as if studying the people closely, and her hands gripped the railing tightly, as if for more than just keeping her balance.

This girl was Kaori Tengo, a chuunin level ninja of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. She had passed the chuunin exam a year ago, when it had been filled with nothing but pathetic losers who could barely get past the first stage. Except for her team, of course, who had all passed, although her teammate Yuki barely.

But this year...this year would be different.

From the roof of her house she had full view of the Academy, full view of the students attending. She scanned the faces of them all, grinning to herself.

This year would be fun.

"Kaori." Kaori jumped at the sound of her childhood friend, Shuji Tsukino, turning her head. He stood on her roof, hand raised to block the sun as the wind blew his mane of white hair in all directions. Ice blue eyes glared at her, and she found herself smirking, but held back her biting remarks.

"What is it?" She asked instead, flinging her legs back over the railing and jumping off.

"Meiko-sensei is calling a team meeting. Apparently we've got a B-Rank mission tomorrow and she wants us to be prepared." Shuji turned, leading Kaori to the meeting spot.

"B-Rank? But..." Kaori trailed off. What was she supposed to say? They weren't ready? They weren't strong enough? Or...admit that _she_ wasn't ready?

"Both Sensei and the Hokage think our team is ready." Shuji glanced at Kaori, eyes narrowing at the slightly concerned, slightly terrified look on her face. He stopped, turning and looking her in the face, grabbing her chin and lifting it to look at him when she glanced away.

"Kaori. What's the problem?" He asked, worry obviously etched into his voice. Kaori's lip trembled. She felt awful...and _weak_. She didn't want to admit that she was scared, that she wasn't prepared for such a high ranking mission. Shuji sighed, pulling her in for a hug. She tucked her face into his neck, desperately holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Kaori, you _are_ strong enough for this mission. You've _always_ been strong enough. Why can't you see that?" Kaori played with the hem of his shirt, laying her head on his shoulder as she gazed up at him.

"I don't know...I don't _feel _strong." She said quietly. Shuji sighed.

"Kaori, have you ever lost a fight?" Shuji asked. Kaori stiffened, but didn't answer. "Kaori." Kaori huffed.

"No..." Kaori jerked away from his embrace. "But that's only because all the people I fought were weaklings. Even Yuki could have beat them!" They both winced at the unintentional insult to their comrade. Kaori clenched her fists. "Forgive me, Yuki." She whispered. Shuji almost smiled. That was the type of person Kaori was, unable to insult someone even behind their back. That was what...that was what he loved about her.

Shuji jerked Kaori's chin forward, bringing her lips in to touch his, only briefly. A light brush was all it was, but it gave results. They both flushed deep red, jumping away from each other, unable to look each other in the eye. It wasn't the first time Shuji had done that, no. He'd done it several other times, especially during the chuunin exam, as a way to calm Kaori's nerves. Even now, it worked. Shuji could see the tension in her muscles release, and her posture relaxed. Shuji cleared his throat.

"Shall we get going?" A numb nod, and they were off again.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The mission turned out not to be especially hard, although Shuji pointed out that was only because she was so strong. She had rolled her eyes, but wondered about the truth in that statement. It had been about 2 weeks since they had left the village and Kaori realized that by now, the Academy students must have graduated. She pressed her lips together. _I would've liked to see who passed. _Kaori glanced up, feeling Shuji's gaze on her _again_. She knew he was concerned, and felt a pang of guilt for always making him feel like that. But she gave him a dazzling grin, hoping it would dispel his worries, but it only meant to heighten them.

Kaori sighed, walking down the road toward her house, rubbing her shoulder. _That damn ninja...he got me hard. _She pulled her hand away, glancing down at the red liquid running down her hand. She stared at it for a while before suddenly realizing what was happening. _Jeez, the pain I felt wasn't from a punch or a kick, it was from a kunai! _Despite bleeding from her back, she forced herself to continue to walk calmly to her house. If she were lucky, she could make it home without too many problems.

Obviously, she wasn't lucky at all.

She slammed rather harshly into someone inches shorter than her, causing their face to collide with her chest. She stumbled back, but didn't fall, but couldn't say the same for the other. Kaori immediately knelt down, foolishly reaching out with both hands. The boy's dark, spiky black hair covered his face as he was looking down, but Kaori saw his head tilt toward her bloodied hand. Kaori jerked her hand away, hiding it, offering her other hand as assistance. He ignored it, pushing himself to his feet, brushing himself off.

"Ah...sorry about that." Kaori said. Kaori met his onyx eyes, then watched them as they traveled down to her hand. She stiffened, keeping her hand behind her back. "W-Well, I'll-I'll just be going now then." She brushed past him, but a sudden grab of her wrist spun her around. Kaori stared at the boy as he brought her bloodied hand up to his face, examining it. After a moment, he said,

"There's no cut. Why are you bleeding?" His stare made Kaori shudder, bringing goosebumps onto her skin.

"It's from...a wound on my shoulder." His grip tightened, and Kaori winced.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" He growled. Kaori struggled against his grip.

"Look, it's not that bad! I just need to go home." Kaori's words did nothing against him, and he pulled her in the direction of the hospital.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you let me go this instant!" The commanding tone did its job. He released her without a moment's hesitation, but soon realized what had happened, and by then, Kaori had jerked her hand out of his reach, rubbing her wrist.

"What is wrong with you? I would've never pegged you for the impulsive type." Kaori sighed, gazing down at the boy she had once known, and now was a stranger.

"Kaori...you need to go to the hospital." He growled. Kaori narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you care? I thought you'd forgotten about me."

Sasuke and Kaori had once been friends. Kaori's whole clan, the Tengo clan, had been friends with the Uchiha clan for centuries. Kaori had met Sasuke and...his brother, Itachi...when they were much younger. Sasuke had often sparred with her when he had time, and ran to her when he was lonely. Kaori hadn't minded the company, in fact, she'd welcomed it, although she had never had a shortage of people around her.

But...after the Uchiha clan slaughter, Sasuke became distant, and after weeks, even months, of trying to gain his attention, Kaori gave up, and accepted that he no longer wanted her around. Kaori pressed on with her life as a ninja, but not without glancing over her shoulder every so often, just to see if he were there, waiting for her.

He never was.


	2. Talk About It

**I SUDDENLY REMEMBER WHY I NEVER POSTED MY STORIES ONLINE BEFORE. UUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH. The moment I got an email about a review of last chapter, I freaked out. I literally was hyperventilating. And then I remembered why I never liked posting stories before. BECAUSE WHEN I FIND OUT SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY READING IT, I FEEL VERY PRESSURED. It was a good review, but it still made me SO nervous. UUUUUGHHH. **

**Ugh, sorry. Anyway, yeah, I got a couple reviews last chapter, and I was actually really happy, even if it made me feel nervous and pressured.**

**From: Mina (Guest)**

_**I see a lot of potential with this story. It's well written, and it has a so far likable protagonist. Keep up the good work. **_

**As this was the first review that I got, it made me freak out the most, even if it was nothing but good things. So far likable? Oh no, now I'm scared that I'm going to mess her up and you'll hate her. UGH, I'm sorry. I'm freaking again. Either way, I'm glad you're liking it! Thank you.**

**From: Duchess K**

_**This is interesting, post more soon. :)**_

**Thank you! I'll try to post as often as I can, but between school and homework, I might post more often on weekends than weekdays, with today being an exception. P.S. Thanks for adding this to your favorites. :)**

**From: Food (Guest)**

_**An honest opinion on her is that she's a bit under confident. Besides that, I love the plot idea.**_

**This review hit me the hardest, but it also got me thinking. I think my whole point in making her not confident was so that as the story progresses, she'd mature and gain more confidence, realizing that she _is_ strong. I don't know. It might also be that I, myself, as you might've already noticed, have rather low confidence, therefore, it is a very easy feeling for me to portray. Even if I didn't mean to portray a bit of myself into her, I suppose it happened because it's a feeling I know only too well. Either way, thank you for your honest opinion. I'm glad you're liking the story.**

**Also, a thanks to Sassi15, for adding this to both your favorites and your Story Alerts. :)**

**Anyway, I guess we should get on with the story, huh? Where did we leave off? Oh yeah-**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Sasuke glared up at her, annoyed at the reminder of how they were before. Kaori returned the look, until she tired and sighed. Without a word, she turned, continuing to walk towards her house. Kaori was sure she'd lost a significant amount of blood by now, and if she didn't get treated, she'd be in trouble. Kaori's pace was faster than before, both from wanting to get treated, and from wanting to get away from Sasuke faster. Kaori winced at the pang of hurt that she felt from remembering the old days, and realizing how different they were now.

Kaori almost screamed in frustration when she walked through her front door, but the sudden wave of dizziness that hit her dropped her to her knees. She breathed. _Crap. I guess I lost way more blood than I thought. _

"Kaori? Kaori! What's wrong?" The voice of Kaori's older brother An rang through her ears and she forced herself to look up. He must have heard her when she fell, and came to check. He had an apron around his waist, no doubt in middle of dinner, and a pan in his hand, which he dropped when he saw her. The noise of the pan clattering to the floor alerted her other family members and they, all 6 of them, burst out of their rooms. Her little sister Asami nearly screamed, seeing the blood slowly dripping down her arm from her position. Her two, year older, brothers, Kei and Sora watched worriedly as An fussed, calling for the second oldest brother Sena, as he was the only medical-nin in the family. Her father helped An pick her up, carrying her into the living room, so that she was easier to be treated. Sena came running, wasting no time in removing her clothing so that he could reach the wound. Her family didn't mind seeing a little skin of hers, after all, they were family.

Sena made quick work of healing her, and everyone sighed in relief at seeing the injury closed, but were still unnerved at all the blood she had lost.

"Asami, go grab a towel." An ordered. Asami scampered off quickly. Kaori felt a warm hand on her head, and she looked up.

"Are you okay?" An asked her. Kaori smiled, nodding. He seemed satisfied with the answer, nodding to himself.

"Dinner's almost done." He said, heading back into the kitchen.

"Okay." Kaori whispered. Asami came back into the living room, holding out the towel to Sena, who took it and pressed it against Kaori's skin, wiping off the blood. Kaori was thankful that the wound was healed, else the rough bristles of the towel would've hurt.

"Kaori, your hand." Kaori placed her hand in Sena's, letting him wipe it off, before he stood. "Go change. Your outfit is still soaked." As Kaori stood up, Sena held out the towel to her. "Take this. There's probably still blood under your clothes." Kaori nodded, heading off to her room, patting Asami's head as she passed in an effort to comfort the youngest of the family. Kei and Sora asked her if she wanted help. She shook her head, saying the wound was already healed. They shrugged, accepting the answer, before going to help An with dinner.

Kaori changed, wiping away leftover blood, before tossing the towel into the laundry and heading back out. The others turned to look at her as she walked out and An smiled at her, which Kaori returned. _"Did it scar?" _He mouthed at her. Kaori nodded solemnly. An looked disappointed, that was another scar to add to Kaori's body. Kaori took her seat at the table, between Asami and An, with Kei and Sora across from her, her father at the end and Sena beside him.

The other end of the table was left empty. It was always empty, ever since their mother died. None of them had had the courage to suggest taking the spot, not that any had wanted to, as it would forever be known as their mother's seat.

"So how did the mission go, Kaori?" Her father asked. Kaori chewed slowly before answering.

"It went alright. There weren't many problems. We got attacked a couple of times, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Kaori summarized, poking at her food. An watched her, but didn't say anything until the rest of the family was engaged in their own conversations.

"Kaori? Is something wrong? You don't usually hesitate in eating your food." Kaori looked up at An's concerned gaze and exhaled.

"I...had an encounter with...Sasuke today." An's hand stilled in midair, and he stared at her. He placed his chopsticks on his table, leaning towards her.

"What happened?" She shook her head.

"Nothing really. He told me to go to the hospital and all, even tried to _make _me. But I didn't. I just left." Kaori murmured. An watched her closely, Kaori meeting his gaze steadily.

"Make you go to the hospital? Why would he do that?" An asked incredulously. "If I remember correctly, _he's _the one who pushed _you _away." The bitter tone in An's voice was obvious. Kaori smiled softly.

"You remember correctly." She said quietly. Kaori stared at her food. An sighed, laying her hand on her shoulder.

"Go to your room. I'll be there soon." Kaori nodded, standing up and leaving the room. She felt the stares on her back and heard her father ask An where she was going. An only answered with "She's not hungry." Kaori entered her room, flopping down onto her bed face-first and breathing in deeply.

It wasn't long before An knocked softly on her door, and she mumbled her permission for him to enter. The door creaked open, then closed, and Kaori heard An's soft footsteps as he approached her bed. His weight tilted the bed, and he brushed a hand through her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" An asked. Kaori laughed lightly.

"Isn't that why your here?" She responded, but rolled over, snuggling closer to An's legs. An frowned down at her.

"Sure, but if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to." He said. Kaori closed her eyes, sighing.

"No, let's talk about it."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Aaaaaand, that's where I'm ending it today. Actually, I have to apologize for how long the author's note at the beginning of this chapter was. I just wanted to thank and respond to the reviews I'd gotten. Sorry if it bothered you. **

**Has anyone listened to Turret Opera, the song from Portal? I like the original, but I recently listened to it being sung by Road (Gagadera on Youtube, go check her out, she's amazing :) ) and I fell in love. It's the song that I have listened to on repeat the whole time I've been writing this story, and I'm sure it will continue to be the song I listen to every time I'm writing a chapter.**

**Oh, oh, also, I'm sorry if this story is going a little slow. Like, with Kaori's interactions with Sasuke. If I rush my stories, I tend to make people out of character, and I'm trying my best to keep them in character. So forgive me if it's slow. :)**


	3. 3 Years Lost

**Hey, hey, the long-awaited Sasuke and Kaori action! Well, long-awaited for me. I've been wanting to write this part since I started. **

**Also, to Duchess K, in response to your review last chapter, saying that you wanted to see Sasuke's point of view of this story, I might do a chapter like that eventually. ;)**

**Also, thanks to Kanra Orihara Sama for adding this to their Story Alerts ****and to .9 for both adding this story to their favorites and adding me to their Favorite Authors list! ****I appreciate it! :)**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

An listened intently to what Kaori was saying, his eyes never straying from her face. Kaori confessed to the pain she felt, remembering how they were then and now. An pulled her in for a hug, nearly squeezing the breath out of her. An groaned.

"Damn that boy. He's able to torment you even when you're apart." An mumured. Kaori wondered what he meant by that. He had never tormented her when they were young. What was An talking about? Before Kaori could question him, there was a knock at her door.

"It's Oto-san." An whispered, before pulling away from her and calling to let their father into the room. He poked his head into the room, glancing around, before they landed on Kaori.

"Kaori, Asami wants you." He said quietly. Kaori glanced at An, wondering if it was alright to leave their conversation at that. An nodded, standing up, looking at Kaori and gesturing for her to go. Kaori stood up rather reluctantly, following her father out.

Asami was sitting in the living room, head in her hands, staring at the wall with a bored expression. Her cheeks were squished up, giving her 3 year old self a cute look. Her wispy brown hair fell into her face, and she preoccupied herself with blowing it out of her face, her dark red eyes concentrated and determined.

When Asami caught sight of her, her face immediately brightened and she jumped up, skipping over to her big sister. Kaori smiled.

"Hey, Asami. You called?" Asami looked up, a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah! I was wondering if we could go visit Ino-chan at the flower shop!" Asami looked up at her with wide, hopeful eyes. Kaori was surprised. Asami didn't usually ask to go to the shop.

"Sure!" Kaori answered. Asami yipped, running off toward the door. Before Kaori could follow, her father stopped her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kaori looked at him, caught off-guard by the question, before smiling brightly.

"Mhm!" Kaori ran off after Asami, chasing her all the way to Yamanaka Flowers. Asami burst through the door, immediately greeted by Ino who was organizing some flowers.

"Asami-chan! Hi!" Asami nearly tackled Ino with her jump, just as Kaori walked through the door. Kaori watched the two girls wrestle for a while, before turning her gaze to the flowers around her. _I wonder if I should take some to Ka-san's grave._

"What are you doing here this time, Asami-chan?" Ino was knelt down in front of her sister, holding Asami's chubby hands in hers. Asami hesitated in answering, but then spoke in a low voice.

"I thought I could take some flowers to Okaa-sama's grave." Kaori froze, eyes wide. Asami had never suggested visiting their mother's grave. Everyone assumed it was because she hadn't had the same attachment to their mother. _Why did she want to go now? _Kaori exchanged looks with Ino, who quickly turned back to Asami, a smile on her face.

"Oh? Why do you suddenly want to?" Asami shrugged, and Ino glanced up at Kaori, confusion clear in her eyes. Kaori shrugged, the same confusion reflected in her eyes. Ino smiled anyway, going off on which flowers would be best to take to their mother's grave. Kaori zoned out most of their conversation, only coming back to pay for the flowers Asami had picked.

"Purple hyacinth. Why did you choose these, Asami-chan?" Ino asked, sending Kaori a warning look, a look Kaori didn't understand. Asami took a moment to answer.

"Because...because they mean... "I'm sorry, please forgive me" don't they?" Kaori dropped the money in her hands, luckily on the counter, spinning around to stare at Asami, shocked.

"Why would you pick-" Asami suddenly ran out the shop, flowers in hand. Kaori was about to go after her when Ino grabbed her arm.

"What was that about? Why would she pick flowers with that meaning?" Ino demanded. Kaori was barely sorting out her own thoughts. She breathed.

"We've always felt that Asami was a little...let's say, more reserved than the rest of the family. We didn't question it much, until one day, Sena admitted hearing Asami call our mom, saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" in her sleep. We were baffled. We didn't understand what she could be sorry for when she hadn't even met Okaa-san. And then we realized it."

"She blames herself for your mother's death." Kaori nodded. "Because she died giving birth to Asami-chan." Kaori rubbed her face. When they had found out, they had tried their best to convince her that it hadn't been her fault, that the number of children Mother had already had had worn her out, but apparently Asami hadn't been as convinced as they had thought.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, go after her!" Ino shoved Kaori in the direction of the door, and Kaori sprang off in the direction of the cemetery.

Kaori never seemed to have much luck when she was in a hurry.

She collided with someone just as she turned a corner, this time falling to the ground as well. Kaori looked, seeing the other already rising to his feet. _Geh. _

"Sasuke..." Kaori breathed deeply, chest rising and falling rapidly. Sasuke stared at her.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked slowly. Kaori suddenly sprang up.

"Asami! I have to go find my sister!" She exclaimed, and was about to run past him when he blocked her path.

"Sister? You don't have a sister." He stated. Kaori stared down at him, confused. _How did he not know about Asam-Ah._

"You never met her. She was born the same year _that _incident happened, and by then you had already been ignoring me for a couple months." Kaori sniffed, meaning for her tone to be biting. Sasuke seemed to twitch slightly at the mention of his coldness towards her.

"When are you going to let that go?" He grumbled, looking away.

"Maybe when we're friends again?" Kaori said sarcastically. "Excuse me, I have to go find my sister." This time, Kaori made it past the boy without being stopped, but a couple of steps forward, she turned, but Sasuke had already disappeared. Kaori stared at the spot where he had been. _Always disappearing. _Kaori shook the thought out of her head, heading back down the road leading to the cemetery.

As Kaori neared her mother's grave, she spotted the tiny ball of person sitting in front of it. Kaori sighed. Asami was obviously crying. Kaori dropped to her knees beside her, pulling her into her chest, wiping the girl's tears.

"Stupid Asami." Kaori mumbled as she pressed kisses into the little girl's hair. Kaori heard a soft giggle, and was pleased to know that Asami wasn't so depressed that she wouldn't laugh. They sat there for a while, until Asami finally spoke up.

"Nee-chan? Let's go home..." Kaori looked down at her, eyes softening at the tear stains on her sister's cheeks. Kaori nodded, standing up, pulling Asami up with her. Asami walked ahead of her, but got distracted by some other children calling her name. Kaori watched her run off, sighing deeply.

"So that's her, huh?" Kaori jumped, startled at the sound of Sasuke's voice behind her. She spun around.

After recovering from her moment of shock, she relaxed, exhaling.

"Yeah. That's her." Kaori said quietly, watching Sasuke closely as he walked up beside her. He was looking at Asami, but his gaze was disinterested. After a minute, he turned his head toward her, realizing she was watching him.

"What?" He mumbled. Kaori studied him.

"What's up with you? You've ignored me for years, what's different now?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, looking at something just past her. He shrugged. Kaori glared.

"Seriously? You don't know why?" Sasuke seemed surprised at her bitter tone. "Don't you think maybe it's because, I don't know, you missed me?" Kaori crossed her arms, spatting out her words, before spinning and stalking off.

"What-Hey!" Kaori, instinctively, sped up at the sound of footsteps behind her. Her late response didn't do her much good though, for Sasuke easily grabbed her, pulling her against him.

"Che!" Kaori couldn't help the flush that spread across her cheeks, feeling how close they were.

"Kaori." A shudder ran through her body at the whisper in her ear. _What the hell is he doing? _"Did you miss me?" The raw amusement in his tone angered Kaori, but his grip on her was too strong.

"You-What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke stilled behind her, and it was obvious that her words had affected him. His hands ran down her arms, reaching her wrists, gripping them tightly. Kaori felt his head press down on her shoulder.

"I don't know..." He breathed. _God, this guy is 12 and he's-_

"Nee-chan?" The pair froze, then Kaori jerked away, turning towards her sister.

"Asami! What's wrong?" Kaori huffed, embarrassed to have been caught in such a situation by her baby sister. Asami was studying Sasuke closely.

"Who's that?" Kaori glanced at Sasuke, who was staring down at Asami with a wicked glare, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Um...this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's a...friend..." Sasuke sent Kaori a glare at her large pause before the word "friend". Asami seemed satisfied with the answer, grinning brightly at Sasuke before turning to Kaori.

"Okay then! Well, Emi-chan and her friends invited me over to her house. Can I go? Pleeeeease?" Asami pleaded, staring up at Kaori with wide, hopeful eyes. Kaori smiled.

"Okay then. But make sure to tell An before you go, alright?" Asami yipped.

"'Kay!" Asami ran off, and Kaori watched her, sighing. She felt a knuckle tap her cheek.

"Don't look like that in front of me." Kaori turned to Sasuke, surprised.

"Eh?" Sasuke smirked.

"You look dejected. Why did you let her go if you didn't want to?" Kaori rubbed her eyes, exhaling.

"She's just going to her friend's house." Kaori mumbled, looking up at him. "Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat? And..." Kaori paused. _Catch up? _Her eyes became pained, surprising Sasuke. "No, nevermind. I'll see you later." Sasuke grabbed her shoulder before she could leave.

"Catch up?" He finished her previous question for her. Kaori stared at him with wide eyes, but her shockingly pained expression melted into an amused grin.

"Yeah. Let's go make up for the 3 years we lost, shall we?" Kaori linked her arm with his, and, despite his annoyed expression, pulled him along to Ramen Ichiraku.

"Ramen?" He questioned. Kaori stopped, looking at him.

"Would you prefer going to the Dango shop?" Kaori asked teasingly. Sasuke glowered at her.

"I hate sweets." He muttered. Kaori smiled.

"I know." She whispered.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**That's where I'm stopping today. Don't worry, I'll get started on the next chapter right away. I could've continued this, but I felt it was just a good place to stop. **

**Also, I apologize if Sasuke was a bit out of character. I tried my hardest to keep him in character, but I felt that since they had known each other before and had been good friends, he'd be a bit more comfortable with her. I doubt it will be the last time I make him out of character, but I will try my best to keep it to a minimum. But because they were friends before, there might be some subtle hints of friendliness and gentleness from Sasuke. I'm sorry if you're not into that, but I just think that it's the best way for me to write. **

**Anyway, I'm babbling. I'll just get to work on the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Absolute Jerk

**I hate this chapter. It's just-It's just- ugh, just read and find out. I'll tell you guys what I hate about it in the post-chapter author's note.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ramen Ichiraku was filled at this time of day, but Kaori and Sasuke stil managed to snag some seats. Sasuke sighed as he sunk into his chair.

"I still don't understand why you chose _this _place." Kaori rolled her eyes, leaning close.

"Stop it. It's not the place you're worried about, right?" Sasuke glowered at her. Kaori smirked, but inside she was breaking. "You're worried about someone seeing you with me, right?" Sasuke didn't answer. Kaori's eyes lowered, head hanging. "If you don't want to be seen with me, why did you agree to this?" Kaori could feel his gaze back on her.

"Geez." Sasuke hissed, placing a hand on top of her head. Kaori froze, raising her head slowly. Tears filled her eyes when their eyes met.

"Wha- Dammit, Kaori!" Sasuke jumped up, yanking on her arm, pulling her out of the shop. Kaori scrubbed her eyes, wondering why she was suddenly breaking down.

"Gh..." Sasuke glanced back, seeing that the tears weren't stopping, and didn't look like they would anytime soon.

"Che!" Sasuke changed his direction, instead pulling her towards his apartment. He ignored the blatant stares, focusing on getting the crying girl inside _now_. He slammed the door behind them, startling Kaori. She looked up, wide eyed, looking scared.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kaori covered her face with both hands, sobbing painfully into them. Sasuke was at a loss. What were you supposed to do when a girl was crying?

Sasuke did the only thing he could think of? He pulled her close, tucking her into his body, brushing her hair in an attempt to sooth her. Kaori's breath caught, and she choked, caught off guard by the sudden extreme affection from Sasuke.

Her tears fell onto his shoulder, and he winced at the wetness, sinking onto his skin. Kaori didn't hug him back, but she sobbed into his neck.

"You-JERK! You ignored me, neglected me for-for FOUR years! Do you know how much that hurts? For you best friend to suddenly drop you like that? You. Absolute. JERK!" Kaori emphasized each of her words with a punch to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke grunted with each punch. Kaori punched him again, sending him staggering back. He clenched his stomach, panting. Kaori stood in front of him and Sasuke softened at the sight.

She was shaking, hands clenched, with tears still streaming down her face. When their eyes met, she suddenly relaxed, sighing and wiping her eyes.

"I won't apologize." Kaori said. Sasuke smirked.

"I suppose I deserved that." Sasuke muttered. Kaori returned his smile.

"Yes, you did." After a moment of staring at each other, Kaori held out her hand.

"What do you say? Friends again?" Kaori's smile quivered and her eyes were worried, fearing his rejection. Her face fell when he only stared at her. She let her hand fall, staring at the ground.

"Then I guess all f this was pointless, huh?" Kaori whispered. _Why did he agree to go out with me if this was his answer? _Kaori stepped away, wrapping her arms around herself. _This is just like that time four years ago. _Kaori grinned bitterly to herself. _I should've known he wouldn't change so suddenly. _

"Kaori..." Sasuke whispered. Kaori clenched her eyes shut, turning swiftly and dashing out the door.

"Kaori!" Kaori ignored the call of her name. _If he doesn't want to be friends, then fine! I don't need him! I've gone four years without him..._ But even Kaori couldn't ignore how much her heart clenched at his rejection. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes again and she cursed.

"Dammit, Kaori!" Kaori faltered in her steps. _He's chasing me? _Her pause was enough time for Sasuke to come up close behind her, but she started up again.

"Why are you chasing me?" Kaori panted.

"Why are you running?" Sasuke snapped back. Kaori bit her lip.

"You don't want to be friends! I get that! So leave. Me. Alone!" Kaori wailed. With a sudden burst of speed that startled Kaori, Sasuke seized her arm, yanking her into an alleyway and pinning her against the wall. Kaori closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall, panting loudly.

"I think- no, I'm definitely out of shape." Kaori huffed. Sasuke laughed softly, leaning close.

"How does a ninja get out of shape?" He asked huskily into her ear. Kaori flinched, flushing.

"Lack of missions, is how." She answered flatly, covering her embarrassment well. Kaori shoved Sasuke away from her, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Sasuke didn't budge easily, though. He remained a close distance to her, as if she might run away again. Kaori rubbed her arm, looking at the ground.

"So...why did you chase me?" Kaori muttered. She didn't meet his gaze, even though she was sure he was staring at her.

"Isn't it obvious? You ran off." Kaori pressed her lips tightly together. _That's it? _Kaori's eyebrows were twitching in annoyance, and Sasuke noticed. He scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "Well, also..." Kaori's head jerked up, eyes wide and hopeful. Sasuke felt himself grow nervous, not wanting to crush her again. "You didn't give me enough time to answer..." Sasuke mumbled. A wide grin spread across Kaori's face and she found herself shaking with happiness. She flung herself at Sasuke, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, squeezing hard.

Sasuke was caught off guard, and he staggered back at her weight, banging his head against the wall. He hissed but soon forgot the pain as he focused on the girl clinging to him. He looked up at the sky, vaguely visible in between buildings.

Kaori, meanwhile, was finding it exceedingly difficult to contain her happiness. Here Sasuke was, finally agreeing to be her friend again after FOUR years! Kaori could've jumped for joy. But...she knew they wouldn't be the same as before. They had both changed too much from four years ago. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy this.

Kaori finally regained herself, pulling away and clearing her throat. A small smile still twitched against her lips, and her hands were still shaking. She looked up at Sasuke and stopped. His face was upturned and grave, and Kaori immediately knew what he was thinking. Her happiness sank as she considered his thoughts.

_He knows it too. That we've both changed since four years ago, although him a lot more than me. He's not the same happy kid that used to run to me when his brother couldn't hang out with him, or when he got hurt. And I'm not the same energetic child that would jump him and tease him, even when he was down. We've both had our losses, and they've affected us. But Sasuke...he's different. Darker...Scarier. _

Kaori interlocked her fingers, staring down at the ground. She could understand why he was like this, but she was concerned about how this would affect their relationship now.

"Kaori?" Kaori jumped, looking up at Sasuke. He was watching her with an unreadable expression that unnerved her. She looked away, seeing that it was getting dark.

"I have to get home. An will be worried if I'm not back soon." Kaori said quietly. The mood was awkward and strained, so neither had any problem with parting ways now. Kaori brushed her hair behind her ear as she stepped away from him, turning and heading in the direction of her home.

"Kaori." She stops but doesn't turn around. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kaori's eyes widened, but a smile spreads across her face.

"Right!" She runs off toward her house, having never been happier.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Ugh. I'll be honest. I hated this chapter. I hate everything that happened in here, especially Kaori crying (why is she so emotional?! Afhggrsresbdbs) and running away and whatnot. UGH. But I guess it was important to the storyline and blah blah blah. Brb, crying in shame. **

**Plus, I feel like things in this are going way too fast for my liking. Next time, I'll remind myself to slow it down one bit. Um, what else, what else? I can't think of anything else to say.**

**I'll try to have the next chapter posted in, oh, let's say, two days, since that's been my time limit these past two chapters. Bye!**


	5. EXTRA EXTRA AU

**So, this isn't an actual chapter, like it doesn't move the plot forward or anything. It's just a little idea that invaded and attacked my brain until I surrendered. **

**So, this is an AU extra, where Kaori is the same age as Sasuke, and they're still friends and Sasuke's not such a jerk and blah blah blah, you get the point.. Also, they're even younger than twelve right now, like the age Sakura and Ino were when they met, so it's they're early years of the Academy.**

**THIS IS AN AU (AND AN EXTRA)**

**GET IT?**

**GOT IT?**

**BAM, HERE WE GO**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Extra 1: Ch. 4.5**

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun is soooo cooool!"

"Oh my gosh, he's so handsome!"

"That cold stare-it's mesmerizing!"

Sasuke held back the urge to cover his ears to protect them from the screams and shrieks from the girls around him. He was positive any longer and he would go deaf.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you think...we can-"

"No." Sasuke shot down the pink haired girl beside him without a moment's hesitation. He ignored her crestfallen face.

"O-Oh, I see...okay..." Sasuke struggled with ignoring the fact that she sounded so much like Kaori when she was younger. Sasuke suddenly imagined Kaori in all the situations Sakura had been in, with Sakura's hurt, shocked, saddened look...Sasuke opened his mouth...

"Sasuke?" Sasuke's head jerked up, meeting with the bright green of Kaori Tengo. She stood in front of his desk, both hands on the wood, leaning forward with wide eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, before turning away with a ghost of a smile. He noted that all the girls had shut up, no doubt in shock that there was a girl he was willing to talk to.

"I'm fine." He muttered. Kaori didn't seem convinced with his answer, lacing one hand on her hip and staring down at him with a suspicious glare, but she let the subject drop with a sigh.

"Are you coming to my house today? Everyone's out, so nobody'll disturb us." Kaori said. Sasuke smirked at the audible intake of breath by every girl in the classroom. He looked up at Kaori, a sly grin on his face.

"Sure." Kaori seemed unnerved by how creepy that smile was, but she remained unaware of the horror she had just brought upon half of the class.

"...Okay..." Kaori said slowly, backing away towards her seat, her suspicious look never faltering. More so than suspicious now, she looked worried. After all, there had to be something wrong with him for him to be acting like this. Kaori settled into her seat, still ignorant to the wave of glares upon her.

Sakura cleared her throat beside him, and Sasuke forced himself to glance at her.

"Um, Sasuke? I was just wondering...um, what type of girl do you like?" Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl, extremely annoyed at both the question and at how unsightly the girl's hair was. It was such an ugly pale pink color, styled to show off her huge forehead. Not only that, but it was short too. Short hair was so ugly. Long hair...long hair was nice...

"What do you mean?" Sasuke found himself asking, gazing down at the brunette with long hair just a few rows away. Sakura seemed surprised that he responded and leaned close, taking advantage of the situation.

"Well, like, do you like blonde, brown...pink, black hair? Long hair, short hair? Blue, green, black, red eyes? Cute girl, pretty girl, beautiful girl?" Sakura was running her mouth now, and Sasuke was hardly listening.

"...Long hair is nice..." Sasuke murmured. Sakura stopped abruptly, eyes widening. She made a noise in the back of her throat before running away towards a large group of girls. Sasuke stared down at Kaori, in a heated conversation with her childhood friend Shuji, that ended with her punching him in the face. Sasuke gave a light snicker. Kaori suddenly glanced up at him, catching his eyes before he could look away, and beamed. Sasuke found himself smiling back.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Aaaaaaand, END. I know, I know, this is hella short, but whatevs. It was just a random idea that spawned from the whole "Sasuke likes long hair" thing in the manga (and anime). When I remembered that, my mind went into a spasm creating a story about it with Kaori. **

**But what do you think? Was it cute? I thought it was cute. Is it wrong to say that about one's own story? **

**Since this was AU, I thought it would be okay to make Sasuke out of character :P. **

**Whatever. I thought it was cute. Did you? **


End file.
